Because of bets
by ChiAsaTsuki Kagayaku
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! "Cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk dipermainkan!". Fic collab pertama Tsuki Hikari Kagayaku, ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha, dan Taiyou Asa Kagayaku. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruHina

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, melihat sang kekasih di kerubungi oleh banyak gadis. Dia tak bisa marah, toh Naruto kelihatan senang-senang saja didekati oleh banyak gadis.

Berjalan dengan gontai, Hinata sama sekali tak memperhatikan arah berjalannya. Bahkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, supaya tidak melihat Naruto, sang kekasih di kerubungi banyak gadis.

"Kalau jalan jangan menunduk begitu," kata sebuah suara familiar yang intonasinya sangat datar.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat sepasang _onyx_ memperhatikannya dengan pandangan datar.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Gomen, Sasuke-_san_."

"Sudahlah. Oh ya, kau pacarnya Naruto kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap menunduk, menatap lantai keramik yang seakan sangat menarik untuk dipandang.

"Oh... Yasudahlah, tidak penting."

Sasuke berjalan hingga melewati tubuh Hinata yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kata itu sangat sederhana, hanya tiga kata. Tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa tubuh Hinata terasa membatu...?

"Dia tidak mencintaimu."

Kata yang sangat sederhana, tapi mampu membuat Hinata menangis. Hinata tak berani menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Karena... Hinata sadar, Naruto memang sering tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saat berjalan berdua.

"Hinata-_chan_!" teriak sebuah suara familiar yang terdengar ceria. Tapi kenapa...? Kenapa Hinata sama sekali merasa tak senang...?

Suara langkah kaki itu makin jelas terdengar dengan lantai keramik yang dipijak. Yang mana membuat kulit pucat Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Hinata-_chan_...?"

lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya sama sekali tak bisa berhenti, bahkan saat tangan itu menepuk pundak kanannya dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_," walau suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan pelan, "Hei, jangan berbicara dengan membelakangi lawan bicaramu Hina-"

Perkataannya terpotong saat melihat mata kekasihnya yang merah dan dipenuhi air mata. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan perasaan sakit saat melihatnya.

"Hinata-_chan_...? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa kiranya yang membuat sang kekasih menangis.

Tapi, kata yang diucapakn oleh sang gadis berambut indigo itu mampu membuatnya membatu beberapa saat. Padahal itu hanya kata sederhana.

"Kau..."

"Maksudmu apa Hinata-_chan_? Aku... Sama sekali tidak mengerti..."

"Aku membencimu, Naruto-_kun_," kata itu terucap dari bibir yang masih bergetar menahan tangis yang kali ini akan keluar lagi. "Akhiri saja hubungan ini kalau kau tidak serius..."

"Hinata-_chan_... Maksudmu...?" tanya tidak mengerti yang membuat Hinata makin terbakar emosi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto-_kun_? Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua..."

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menegang beberapa saat, tapi dia langsung tersenyum lebar yang makin membuat hati Hinata sakit.

"Jadi... Kau sudah tahu?"

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dan dia memandang Naruto dengan kedua bola mata lavendernya, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku menyatakan cinta padamu hanya karena untuk sebuah taruhan?"

Air mata sudah mencapai pelupuk mata dan mengancam akan keluar, tapi langsung ditahannya air mata itu untuk keluar, "Jadi...?"

Naruto menyeringai, "Aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_," dan dia tertawa, "aku hanya mempermainkanmu."

Hati itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan berlarinya sang gadis dari sana. Hancur sudah hatinya yang selalu mencintai sang pemuda. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan hatinya dipermainkan.

Ironis kan...? Hinata hanya tersenyum pahit sambil terus berlari. Lalu untuk apa dia hidup di dunia ini kalau begitu? Apa hanya untuk dipermainkan dan dibuat hancur?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menghantam pikiran Hinata dan mulai berkecamuk. Dan gadis itu terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang terus meleleh di pipinya.

.

"Jahat sekali kau Naruto."

Naruto hanya tertawa garing, "Lebih jahat mana dengaan kau yang membuat taruhan ini?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kasihan sekali gadis Hyuuga itu. Mungkin dia akan menangis semalam karena kau."

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli,"

Entah perasaan apa yang kini menyusup ke hatinya. Perasaan ini sangatlah aneh. Dia merasakan sebuah getaran aneh menyusup ke hatinya saat mengingat sang gadis Hyuuga. Apakah... dia sudah mulai mencintai sang gadis Hyuuga?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_... Jangan pikirkan laki-laki brengsek itu," hibur TenTen sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis yang daritadi terus saja menangis, "mungkin Naruto memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan menangis terus. Lupakan saja dia, dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu..."

Hinata ingin mengiyakan pernyataan itu. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya tak bisa menerima, apa ini akibatnya kalau terlalu mencintai seseorang...?

"Hinata-_chan_! TenTen-_chan_!" teriak sebuah suara. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melambai-lambaikan tangannya. TenTen balas melambai dan gadis tadi berlari ke tempat TenTen dan Hinata duduk.

"Kalian tahu tidak gosip yang baru beredar?"

TenTen memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah, Sakura. Kau baru saja datang dan sudah menyebarkkan gosip. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau Hinata Sedang sedih?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berteriak, "Tapi ini penting, TenTen. Kalian harus tahu!"

"Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau beritahu kan kepada kami?" tanya TenTen sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "awas kalau hal itu tidak mutu!"

"Sasuke katanya berpacaran dengan Yakumo!"

TenTen menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk memberitahukan hal tidak penting seperti ini?"

Sakura hanya nyengir dan membuat tangannya berbentuk huruf V, "_Peace!_"

Hinata hanya tersenyum memaksa, "Aku pergi dulu ya ke perpustakaan."

.

Di perpustakaan Hinata hanya melamun, sedangkan buku di tangannya sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak terasa familiar di telinga Hinata.

Hinata memandang ke atas kepalanya, dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang tersenyum padanya. "Iya."

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kau kelas berapa?" tanya gadis itu, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku baru kelas 10." kata Hinata datar.

"Pantas saja kita belum pernah bertemu," gadis itu tertawa riang, "kau ternyata adik kelasku ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu berpura-pura membaca buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Namamu bagus. Namaku Shion..." gadis itu tersenyum. Hinata membalas senyum itu, walau dengan senyum paksa.

Gadis itu memperhatikan jam yang berada di tangan kanannya. "Ah! Gawat! Aku pergi dulu ya..." gadis itu melambai dan berlari hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya ke rak yang seharusnya.

.

"Shion, kau lama sekali!" protes seorang lelaki berambut jabrik sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyesal karena menuruti keinginan _Kaa-san_. Kau adalah sepupu yang sangat susah diatur."

"Maaf ya, Naruto-_kun_. Tadi aku lama karena sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis di perpustakaan." Shion tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Siapa...?"

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang tahu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak dengan terburu-buru saat mendengar nama gadis itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya...?

"Hei, Naruto-_kun_! Ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau di marahi sama _Oba-san_!" teriak Shion yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, iya," Naruto berlari ke arah Shion, dengan perasaan yang masih tidak menentu Di hatinya.

.

Shion merasakan ada yang aneh pada sepupunya itu sejak dia menyebutkan nama gadis yang diajaknya bicara di perpustakaan tadi. Tapi, dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu...?"

Shion memalingkan wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat sepupu laki-lakinya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam menusuk.

"Hanya beramah-tamah saja. Memangnya kenapa Naruto-_kun_?"

Shion dapat melihatnya, wajah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terlihat memerah. "Apa dia... Menyebutkan namaku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Oh yeah, jangan bilang kalau sepupuku ini sedang jatuh cinta?"

Kulit kecoklatan itu memerah lagi, membuat Shion semakin semangat untuk mengerjai sang sepupu. Shion tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau sepupuku ini bisa jatuh cinta."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas ke parkiran. Aku tidak mau dibunuh _Kaa-san_ hanya karena terlambat sampai ke rumah."

Shion tersenyum, "Baiklah..."

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal," kata Naruto, matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan, "rasa cinta itu... Seperti apa?"

"Kau kenapa Naruto-_kun_? Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau sedang sa-"

Perkataan Shion terpotong oleh suara dingin itu, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja..."

Gadis itu terdiam. "Cinta itu sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata,"

Naruto menoleh, terkejut karena sang sepupu bisa bicara serius seperti sekarang.

"Cinta itu hanya bisa dirasakan, tapi tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata. Saat kau memikirkan orang yang kau cintai, kau akan merasakan sebuah getaran di hatimu, yang bahkan tak bisa kau gambarkan dengan kata-kata,"

Naruto diam, tak bisa berkata-kata. Shion memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam, menusuk.

"Cinta itu bukan hal yang patut untuk dipermainkan," dan Shion kembali menghela nafas, "memangnya, untuk apa kau menanyakan soal cinta, hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Dan Naruto tahu, perasaan apa yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya saat ini. Perasaan yang ditinggalkan sang gadis Hyuuga kepadanya.

Perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkannya dengan kata-kata...

Perasaan itu adalah...

Cinta...

.

Memangnya apa yang dipirkan Hinata sekarang? Tidak ada yang dipirkannya sekarang.

Semua pikirannya kosong saat melihat Naruto dan gadis yang bicara dengannya di perpustakaan tadi sedang berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah.

Tidak, dia tidak cemburu. Dia hanya terkejut saja. Memangnya untuk apa dia cemburu? Toh dia dan Naruto sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa cairan hangat ini keluar lagi?

Hinata berbalik, tak mampu lagi melihat adegan-adegan yang ditampilkan di depannya. **Memangnya untuk apa dia melihat semua itu kalau hanya membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa di hatinya?**

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku menangis!" dihapusnya air mata yang sudah menggenang di pipinya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menangis," di hapusnya air mata yang kembali mengalir ke kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah karena terlalu sering menangis, "aku hanya membuang air mataku hanya untuk menangisi laki-laki itu."

Hinata tak mau lagi menangis, dia harus menjadi kuat!

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu, Uzumaki!" bahkan menyebut namanya pun Hinata tak sanggup.

Tapi dia sudah bertekad, dan dia tidak akan menghapus tekadnya barang sejengkal pun!

To Be Continued

banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di fic ini... Seperti Shion yang jadi sepupu Naruto, Yakumo yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke, dll, dsb, dst...

Collab pertama saya dan 2 teman saya...

Dan saya (Tsuki Hikari Kagayaku) kebagian yang pertama buat ngerjain nih fic. Chap depan yang bakalan ngerjain adalah Chi-_san..._

Maaf kalau jelek...

Boleh minta RnR gak?


	2. Chapter 2

**ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha a.k.a Chi Kagayaku  
><strong>

**Present**

**Because Of Bets Chapter II  
><strong>

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sampai Chi mati sekalipun, Naruto akan selalu menjadi miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya.  
><strong>

**Genre: Drama/Romance  
><strong>

**Bila ada yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, janganlah kamu permainkan cintanya. Karena, mencari cinta sejati yang menerima kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan!  
><strong>

**oOo**

Naruto memutar matanya sambil terus duduk menunggu Shion. Bosan? Tentu saja! Siapa coba yang tidak bosan menunggu seorang gadis berbelanja? Ditambah perasaan risih karena banyak gadis-gadis centil yang tersenyum genit, mengedipkan mata, bahkan mencoleknya. Menemani seorang gadis yang tak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk belanja sehingga menghabiskan waktu dan uang alias shopaholic tak seasyik yang terlihat. Andai saja Naruto tidak menuruti keinginan sang gadis untuk ditemani pergi ke Mall, pastilah waktunya tidak akan terbuang percuma hanya untuk menunggu seorang gadis pergi berbelanja.

"Naruto-kun!" sapa suara familiar yang sedang menenteng barang belanjaan di tangannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto mengambil sebagian barang belanjaan Shion, untuk membuat beban yang dibawa sang gadis berkurang.

"Belum! Temani aku ke lantai tiga. Di sana ada diskon 50% untuk _high heels_ yang ku dambakan. Ayolah, Naruto-_kun_, please!"

Naruto ingin sekali menolak. Tapi, rasanya tak tega melihat wajah memelas sang sepupu, mau tidak mau, terpaksa Naruto menemani.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada satu syarat!"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan terlalu lama! Kau tidak tahu betapa risihnya aku digoda oleh perempuan-perempuan centil itu!"

Menunjuk ke belakang, tepat ke kerumunan gadis-gadis yang dari tadi mengedipkan mata padanya.

Shion membalikan wajahnya, menelusuri tangan Naruto yang menunjuk entah ke mana. Dan tawa cerianya pecah saat melihat salah seorang gadis yang sedang melambai dengan gaya centil, "Oke, oke. _Let's go_!"

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti saja ke mana sepupunya itu membawanya berjalan. Tak menghiraukan gerutuan para gadis yang dari tadi sibuk mencoba menggodanya.

**oOo**

Shion tertawa riang sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan besar di tangannya. Akhirnya _high heels_ yang didambakannya selama ini terbeli. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia ingin membeli _high heels_ itu, hanya saja saat itu harganya terbilang mahal.

"Sudah membeli _high heels_ idamanmu itu?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Shion yang senyum-senyum senang sambil mengangkat bungkusan besar di tangannya.

"Kau bisa lihat kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak buta, Shion."

Perdebatan kecil terdengar di sela canda tawa mereka berdua. Sesekali Naruto menggerutu tentang gadis-gadis yang entah kenapa suka sekali berbelanja, dan disambut dengan jitakan pelan dari Shion.

**oOo  
><strong>

"Ah! Kenapa aku baru ingat kalau Hanabi hari ini ulang tahun? Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki itu!" Hinata berjalan sambil menggerutu, tak sama sekali melihat dengan teliti apa yang ada di depannya. Hingga—

BRUK!

—dia menabrak seseorang yang entah siapa, sehingga membuat belanjaan orang yang ditabraknya jatuh berantakan.

"_Gomen_, aku buru-buru."

Hinata menunduk, untuk mengambil barang belanjaan orang yang terjatuh karena tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dirinya.

"Ini belanjaanya. Maaf tadi saya menabrak—"

Kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokan. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"S-Shion-_senpai_?"

"Hey Hinata-_chan_! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!"

Shion tersenyum ceria sambil mengambil barang belanjaannya yang berada di tangan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa membatu. Ugh! Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan gadis yang di sekolah tadi sedang berduaan dengan Naruto? Rasanya hatinya remuk hingga tak berbekas saat mengingat hal itu.

'Hinata! Lupakan laki-laki itu! Lupakan!'

"Ah… A-Aku harus pergi sekarang senpai!"

Hinata segera berbalik, bermaksud untuk pergi sekarang juga. "Hinata-_chan_! Apa kau mengenal Naruto-_kun_?"

Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mendengar nama laki-laki itu lagi?

"A-Aku t-tidak mengenalnya Shion-_senpai_…"

Kakinya berjalan melangkah, membawa dirinya keluar dari suasana yang menyesakan sekaligus membuat hatinya remuk. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak dihiarukannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ memperhatikannya, sekaligus mendengar percakapannya.

**oOo**

"Naruto-kun! Bukannya kau mencintai gadis itu? Tapi kenapa kau malah diam mambatu di sana?"

"A-Aku hanya belum siap."

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar Hinata yang mengatakan kalau gadis itu tak mengenal dirinya? Apa sebenci itukah gadis itu padanya?

"Sudahlah… Ini! Bawa belanjaanku! Berat tahu!"

Shion menyodorkan sebagian belanjaannya kepada Naruto, yang langsung diambil dengan sigap oleh sang lelaki.

"Sekarang kita pulang! _Mood_-ku teras buruk sekarang!"

Shion hanya bisa berjalan, mengikuti langkah sang sepupu yang kelihatan terburu-buru.

**oOo**

Naruto menyetir dalam diam, sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehan sepupunya yang berada di sebelahnya. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus, otaknya sedang terbayang akan taruhannya dengan Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Saat itu langit sedang cerah, dan saat itu juga semuanya dimulai.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan sebuah taruhan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Taruhan apa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan seorang puteri tertua di keluarga Hyuuga?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ya. Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Dan kau harus berpacaran minimal satu bulan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Bagaiman?"

"Apa imbalannya jika aku berhasil?Aku tidak ingin taruhan yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Uchiha!"

Sasuke tertawa angkuh, "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membuat taruhan yang tidak berguna! Kalau kau berhasil, perusahaan dari keluargaku akan menginvestasikan sahamnya pada perusahaan keluargamu. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi budak-ku selama seminggu. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "_Deal_?"

"_Deal_!" Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu, Naruto!"

**Flashback End**

**oOo  
><strong>

Hinata menghela nafas lega, sambil menenteng sebuah gaun lengan pendek dengan warna dasar merah muda yang bermotif bunga, hadiah untuk adiknya, Hanabi. "Akhirnya ketemu juga hadiah yang cocok. Tinggal membungkusnya menjadi kado," guman Hinata.

Dia menyerahkan hadiah itu kepada kasir. Yang langsung diambil dengan cekatan oleh kasir itu.

"Tolong di bungkus dengan kertas kado ya…"

Sang kasir mengangguk, dan dengan cekatan membungkus gaun yang tadi diserahkan Hinata dengan kertas kado.

Hinata menyerahkan sejumlah uang sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Ini belanjaannya. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini. Semoga memuaskan." penjaga kasir memberikan sejumalah uang kembalian serta gaun yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna putih dan pita berwarna merah.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Mall.

Sambil terus berjalan, pikiran Hinata melayang ke masa di mana Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya, cinta palsu yang diberikannya.

**Flashback**

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakn sesuatu padamu."

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya… Sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi seseorang yang mengisi lubang menganga di hatiku?"

Naruto menyodorkan setangkai bunga plastik berwarna merah sambil berlutut, seperti orang menyatakan cinta kebanyakan.

Hinata dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Dan dia mengangguk, sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. "A-Aku mau, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, 'Syukurlah gadis ini menerimaku.'

"N-Naruto-kun, ada yang i-ingin aku t-tanyakan padamu."

"Menanyakan apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kenapa kau memakai setangkai bunga plastik?"

"Aku memakai bunga plastik karena bunga asli bisa mati, sedangkan bunga plastik akan bertahan selamanya. Bunga plastik itu melambangkan cintaku padamu, cinta yang abadi."

"Betul juga." Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Tapi, Hinata merasakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya adalah palsu. Tetapi ditepisnya semua prasangka buruk yang membayangi pikirannya.

"Hinata-_chan_, mau berjalan-jalan?"

"Boleh," Naruto dan Hinata beranjak pergi dari kursi taman yang tadi di duduki.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil, Naruto."

Sepasang mata _onyx_ memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua pasangan itu sambil menyeringai puas.

Flashback End

**oOo  
><strong>

"Kenapa aku mesti mengingat kejadian bersama laki-laki itu lagi? Aku harus mencoba melupakannya!" Hinata menghapus air matanya. Jika mengingat kenangan itu, air matanya selalu jatuh dan menggenang di pipinya.

TIIT!

Bunyi klakson mobil mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata melihat plat mobil, dan dia langsung mengenalinya, itu adalah mobil keluarga Hyuuga. Tanpa banya bicara, Hinata segera melangkah dan memasuki mobil.

**oOo  
><strong>

"Shion,"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu laki-laki mempermainkan cinta seorang gadis yang begitu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati apakah pantas untuk dimaafkan?"

"Menurutku, laki-laki itu tidak bisa dimaafkan! Cinta itu bukan hal yang patut untuk dipermainkan! Dan mempermainkan hati seseorang bukanlah perkara yang bisa dimaafkan dengan gamblang! Memangnya kenapa?"

Kata-kata Shion tersebut seakan menusuk hatinya. Mengakar dan tertanam di relung sanubarinya.

"Oh, terima kasih atas pendapatmu, Shion."

Shion tersenyum lembut dan matanya kembali fokus ke jalanan. Tapi—

"NARUTO! AWAS DIDEPANMU!

CKIIIT! BUUUM! BAAAAM...!

**oOo  
><strong>

Suara musik pesta perayaan ulang tahun Hanabi yang ke-12 itu cukup ramai, hingga membuat Hinata menjauh dari keramaian pesta. Hinata tidak suka sesuatu yang berisik. Karena itu dia selalu menjauh dari keramaian.

Didekatkannya gelas minuman yang ada di tangannya ke bibirnya. Namun—

Gelas itu tiba-tiba jatuh, meluncur dari tangannya dan bertabrakan dengan lantai. Hingga akhirnya pecah menjadi ribuan keping kaca yang pecah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi nama itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

DEG!

Kenangan demi kenangan bermunculan di pikirannya. Membuat air mata kembali meleleh di matanya yang berwarna lavender. Kenapa harus teringat dengan laki-laki itu lagi? Kenapa?

"Hinata-_chan_, kau di cari oleh _Oji-sama_. Eh? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Neji-_nii_. Mataku hanya kelilipan debu."

Neji memincingkan mata dengan curiga, "Benarkah? Tapi aku kurang yakin, Hinata-_chan_."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Neji-_nii_. _Tou-sama_ mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau segera ke sana, Hinata_-chan_."

"Baik! Terima kasih, Neji-_nii_."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, untuk menemui ayahnya. Sedangkan Neji sama sekali tidak beranjak. Matanya tertuju pada pecahan kaca yang ada di sana.

"Sebenarnya—" mata Neji memincing, tubuhnya berlutut ke bawah, "ada apa?"

Neji tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia akan mencari tahu!

**To Be Continued**

**OoO**

**Author's Note: Hiyaaa! Maaf lama! Nih fic maleeees banget Chi ketik, padahal, 2 jam doang sebenarnya jadi XD**

**Untuk Tsuki, makasih mau direpotin!**

**Tsuki: Direpotin kapan aja aku mau!**

**Tsuki's Note: Saya lho yang maksa Chi-**_**san**_** buat ngetik chap 2-nya ngebut. Dan saya mencoba me-ngedit-kan nih fic buat Chi-**_**san.**_** Maaf kalau jelek ya Chi-**_**san**_**! Dan semoga para readers bisa menerima!**

**Ok, mungkin di chap ini jelek, abal, OOC, typo(s), dsb. Tapi, ya, namanya author kelewat PeDe gini deh. Sebenarnya, nemenin selama tiga jam di Mall itu pengalaman Chi. Chap ketiga akan dilanjutkan oleh Asa-**_**chan.**_

**Ok, jangan lupa!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-ChiChi Rachel Gracheila Uchiha log out-**


End file.
